Music
The Drawn to Life series contains over 40 unique songs. Parts of their soundtrack may be purchased in Isaac's Shop in both DS games, each track varying in price. Every song is composed by David J. Franco, an award-nominated video game composer. David is also known for his music used in the Scribblenauts series and other 5th Cell games. |-|Drawn to Life= Drawn to Life Drawn to Life has 22 songs that can be purchased in the Shop. In order to purchase music in the game, the player first must find and collect the corresponding Music Token within the playable levels. Once the player has collected the hidden Token, the track may be purchased in the shop and listened to at any time. Not all tracks from the game are available in the shop. The original score The End cannot be purchased. Level Music Trivia *This track is known as "City 2" within the game files despite being listed as the first in the shop. Special thanks to Crystal Lugia for the audio file. |File= }} Trivia *This track is known as "City 1" within the game files despite being listed otherwise in the shop. *It is the only secondary track to be listed in the shop. Special thanks to Crystal Lugia for the audio file. |File= }} Trivia *This song is played during the credits of Drawn to Life **However, it isn't played in the credits featured on the title screen. |File= }} Village Themes Trivia *This song is played during Drawn to Life's credits. |File= }} Building and Menu Themes Other Trivia *"Flashback" is the longest single-use track in the game (excluding the ending score). *This track is cut up into three sections within the game files. |File= }} Trivia *This track is known as "House of the Banya Famine" within the game files. It can easily be assumed that famine was planned to be a part of the game's plot line at some point. This is further supported by the unused soundtrack listed below and Isaac's quote about the stockroom being devoid of food. |File= }} Unused Tracks |-|Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter= Drawn To Life: The Next Chapter In Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter, 32 tracks are available for purchase in Isaac's Shop on Turtle Rock, including the opening scene of the game. Unlike in the first game, the player isn't required to find and collect tokens in order to unlock them. Instead, all songs are immediately available for purchase in the shop. The only exceptions are the final three songs, which require all BakiBeard Coins to be collected from every level. Also unlike the first game, these songs do not have names shown in the shop and are merely titled "Track #." Level Music Village Themes Building and Menu Themes Other Trivia *This theme is a modified version of the Draw Theme in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. |File= }} Unused Tracks Trivia *Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter doesn't have a title screen. One may have been planned during development but was later scrapped. |File= }} Track Order This is a list of all tracks in order of how they appear in the shop. This list may exclude some tracks and have copies from the tracks listed above. }} Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Drawn to Life Category:Content Category:Needs Audio Category:Needs Image Category:Needs More Images Category:Needs Better Image